Apparatuses such as a vibration sensor, a piezoelectric speaker, various drive apparatuses, etc., include an electro-mechanical transducer element on which an electro-mechanical transducer film is laminated. In the drive apparatuses, a liquid ejecting head of an inkjet recording apparatus, for example, includes a nozzle which ejects ink droplets, a liquid chamber to which the above-mentioned nozzle is communicatively connected, and the electro-mechanical transducer element such as a piezoelectric element, etc., wherein ink within the liquid chamber is pressurized to thereby cause the ink droplets to be ejected from the nozzle.
In recent years, with an aim to obtain more efficient vibration, and deformation and displacement, various technical proposals are being made on electro-mechanical transducer elements which include an electro-mechanical transducer film. (See Patent documents 1-6):